


Hidden beneath the surface.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outside view of Andrew and Neil's relationship. Post series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden beneath the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just read the 'All for the game series' and now I have a lot of feels for Andrew and Neil, and this is basically just me trying to vent them out because oh my gosh, why is this series so amazing?! I'm crying over this series and my love for Andreil isn't helping the tears stop, so here- have this OOC as hell piece of crap ~~(because they are hella hard to write for. Like, it _hurts_ ).~~

To a strangers eye (and even to some close to them), Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten’s relationship was one of hate. Of violence, derision and tension that both simply tolerated to avoid killing each other. It was in the way they spoke- Andrew the embodiment of calm indifference as he dropped threats (physical and verbal) and casual declarations of dislike, whilst Neil constantly pushed and pushed and _pushed_ (whether gentle or stubborn) with question after question, word after word, showing little to no visible care for the apparent indifference he faced.

_("You give an inch, they take a mile.”)_

It was in the way they seemed to sit-  either entirely focused on one another, stares heated and heavy as they refused to look away and direct their anger (or was it?) onto something else, or completely ignoring each other, paying attention to everyone.

_("Shut it.”)_

It was in the way Andrew’s eyes would narrow and he would tighten his grip on Neil- hand wrapping around his neck or arm or _somewhere_ as a warning, a threat or a simple reminder. And Neil would back away, as though Andrew would make good on his threat to kill him and they would return to silence.

_(”I hate you.”_

_“Sure you do.”)_

There was always an air of caution around them; something tense in the air as Neil toed the line or Andrew ignoring him, like their relationship was built on ice that was melting fast and if they weren’t careful, would collapse beneath them and then they’d both go tumbling down, down, down until there was no rescue or salvage. 

_(It’d all be over)._

They seemed as though they hated each other. Like they wanted to kill each other.

_(”103% of the time. Don’t push it.”)_

But all you had to do was look _closer_ , past the surface that no-one seems to question and then you would see what few will ever understand.

You would see the way Andrew answered Neil’s questions despite the dismissals,despite the threats and warnings. The way that, though Neil toed the line, he always stopped the moment he got to close to crossing it, when he saw something pass in Andrew that signaled it was time to stop. He’d pull back and talk about something different- himself, to return Andrew’s honesty. And Andrew would always listen, carefully considering each word and asking his own questions that were always answered without hesitation.

It was in the way Neil never breached Andrew’s space by touching him, always leaving a gap that would allow Andrew to decide to allow it or not. Sometimes, he wouldn’t and Neil’s hands would retract, letting Andrew touch and kiss as he liked. And when he did, Neil was always careful, never going against Andrew’s wishes and leaving the control to him. Andrew, in turn, would (almost) always touch Neil- whether a hand heavy against his neck, face or his wrist, their legs pressed together as they sat so close they were almost on top of each other, or even grasping Neil’s hand in his own- his skin was a constant weight against him; a reminder that he was there and would _never_ leave.

_(It showed he cared, even if no-one else saw)._

It was in Neil’s absolute trust in Andrew- how he put Andrew above everything else and was always there for him, by his side with the promise that he would never leave (and he wouldn’t break this promise). He never wavered in his belief and was the one to look out for Andrew’s emotional well being when even Andrew himself didn’t. This was returned through Andrew’s protectiveness- the way he ensured nobody harmed Neil and if they did, they wouldn’t live to regret it. He always watched him, looking after him in his own way and always, _always_ noticed if anything was wrong. And if it was, he’d find out and take care of him, promise or not.

It was in the way they watched each other, stares heavy and unwavering as they watched and observed, taking in everything about the other and never looking away. When they looked at each other, it was like they were the only two in the world and nothing- _nothing_ \- could disguise the pure emotion in their eyes as hazel met blue and they spoke without a need for words or body language.

_(It was something for the two of them alone)._

It was in their kisses, the way they weren’t tender or gentle, but passionate, intense and _desperate_ , as though it was the last time they would see each other and the moment they parted the other would vanish from their grasp. Each kiss was almost violent, like a fight as they came together and attacked each others lips, trying to portray just how much the other means to them but words can never portray.

_(Not yet. Maybe someday they will, but not yet)._

It’s in the way that despite all the threats, warnings and pushing the boundaries, there is no real bite behind it. Almost as though it’s just an excuse, the banter is _almost_ playful between them- except for when it isn’t. Except for when there is so much more meaning and emotion buried beneath the words and the gazes- whether anger, fear or something else.

_(Something more)._

The way they are always together. Where one is, the other will usually be close by, and this doesn’t seem to be conscious. They gravitate towards each other, not forced to be there by obligation or promise but because they want to. There is no need to, and neither of them clings, but they don’t complain. Simply slip to the others side.

_(Because they belong there)._

And once you see these things, it’s everywhere and it all makes sense because you can’t hide a love like theirs. It’s not something to be stared at, like a sideshow in a circus, but something precious. Something private. Something that only the two of them understand.

They never say it, because they don’t need to. After all, they both know how much they care for the other. To try to limit it to words would be to taint it; to wave it for the world to try and take. 

When, in the end, all they’ll ever need is each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
